


Sin

by mynekoheart



Series: Cups and Droplets [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Also on wattpad and tumblr, Best Friends, F/M, Feelings Realization, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, jealous Jonathan, one-sided Jonathan/Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynekoheart/pseuds/mynekoheart
Summary: People say it's a bad idea to marry your best friend for the reason of never wanting to be apart. They're wrong until they're right.





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> +.+.+ +.+.+
> 
> Start: _Wednesday, 13 September 2017, 1:58:53 PM_
> 
> End: _Tuesday, 29 January 2019, 5:25:21 PM_
> 
> _[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/688284585-cups-and-droplets-sin) | [Tumblr](https://mnh-wrks.tumblr.com/post/182419546406/sin-one-sided-h2ovanoss-one-shot)_
> 
> +.+.+ +.+.+

***

The 1st sin: marrying someone with the same sex;

The 2nd sin: to have a desire towards someone who is not your partner;

The 3rd sin: breaking your vow: "until death does us apart";

And the final, 4th sin: ...

 

* * *

_Jonathan/H2O Delirious p.o.v._

 

"Do you, Evan Fong, take Jonathan Dennis to be your husband?"

His eyes never wavered and showed clear intent and determination. His constant smirk curled to a smile and his voice sounded confident as he said those two words, "I do."

"And do you, Jonathan Dennis, take Evan Fong to be your husband?"

Our eyes never left each other since he came out of the door. My face clearly showed happiness as I couldn't stop smiling. We had been looking forward to this day since we were teenagers; to wed each other for the sole reason to never be apart, and to always have each other as our main priority and no one else. We both strongly agreed that no one suited to stand beside him except me and vice versa. And without hesitation, I said, "I do."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss." We had talked before about this. It was only one brief kiss; touching the other's lips with yours. We were both straight and never had the thought of kissing the other party but for the sake of the plan, we let it slide. With me being taller, I had to move my head down to kiss him. He craned his head up for me and I realise both of our eyes were open and that we had no regrets. My lips finally met his and I parted a second later. I blinked my eyes, surprised about how I actually like the kiss, more than when I kissed girls in the past and more surprised at the thought of wanting to kiss him again. I pulled away from my thoughts when I felt I was embraced by my husband. Seeing how happy he was and his face filled with joy, I couldn't help but smile and became happy myself, already forgotten about my earlier thought.

I was finally married to my best friend and we would be together, forever.

 

I realised I was in love with my best friend. The feeling of loneliness when we had to part to go to our respective jobs, the jealousy I felt whenever he was talking to someone else besides me, the glares I sent (pointed out by my friends) to people when they got close enough to touch Evan, even if it was a brief touch on the shoulder (also the wet dream I had about him but I had crossed it off as sexual frustration). If those were the signs of me falling in love, then I had been in love with my best friend since long before we had the wedding. But the most definite was whenever I had the urge to kiss him again. I couldn't get rid the feeling of how soft his lips were on mine. Just by remembering the memory, I licked my lips without noticing.

The idea of confessing to him and making him mine never crossed my mind. Maybe because he already was. We're glued to each other, never separated with the other more than an hour if it's not necessary. We both felt it, the feeling of uncomfortableness when the other wasn't in their range so we tend to stick to each other's shoulder (to the annoyance and amazement of their friends; annoying how lovey-dovey we were and amazing on how close our friendship was). There were days when we're sick of each other presence and went off to hang out with our own friends but at the end of the day, one of us would visit the other or sent a text. In a simple sentence; we can't live without the other. It's plainly obvious how close our friendship was and anyone who couldn't see it was blind as bats, so I was never afraid at the chances of will Evan ever be stolen away from me.

 

Oh how much I should have been.

 

"Yo, Evan. Your ice-cream is melting."

"Shit!" Evan responded with a jump. We, as in, I, Evan and the guys went out to check a game that recently released and after that, we got ourselves an ice-cream each. I looked away from Evan as he licked his sticky hands and fingers and instead looked at what got him distracted. I blinked once at what I found. There stood outside of a bb gun shop was a beautiful woman in a black leather jacket, red slacks and red high heels adorning her beautiful smooth feet. She moved a lock of her chestnut hair to the back of her ear which allowed me to see her face clearly. Her red lips complimented her white skin with a light blush on her cheeks, long lashes fluttered like butterfly whenever she blinked. Her dark brown eyes stared down at the phone screen in her delicate hands. Though considering what (I presumed) shop she just came out from and how she dressed, she's not as delicate like any other girls, which made me more anxious knowing my friend's taste.

I felt sweats starting to form on my forehead. I looked back at my best friend to see him staring at the same woman with a certain look in his eyes. The same one that I always encourage when we were in high school but fear the most now. Evan suddenly raised his hand and waved with a shy smile on his happy face that I would die for it to directed at me, and it's not. My head whipped back at where the woman stood to stare at her phone except she was facing us now with a smile and her hand waving back at _my husband_.

I wrapped my arm around Evan's shoulder and brought his head to my chest. My favourite blue hoodie dirtied by Evan's vanilla ice-cream because of the abrupt closeness but I didn't care as long as we get out from here. "Evaaan~ C'mon I wanna get home quick and play," I whined childishly. His eyes averted towards me and smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to beat your ass in this game!" I watched as he laughed with that huge smile on his face as he looked forward. His arm went around the back and he tried to wrap it around my neck but because of our difference in height, I had to slouch to let him.

"Not if I beat your ass first!"

We laughed without care and started to move to where our friends were arguing. I looked back at the woman from the corner of my eye and she was still there, watching us. I felt, intimidated and shivered. I unconsciously gripped Evan's shoulder and looked elsewhere.

Forget it. This would be the last time they would see each other. This was just a one-time thing.

 

But destiny was being a stubborn bitch.

 

I immediately stood up from the couch after I heard the front door closed. I saw him walking in the hallway, intended to go straight to his room upstairs. Despite we're married (to an unbelievable reason, not that I was complaining), we each had our own bedrooms and we definitely won't share a bed (though I would love to, depending on the situation). He had this blissful look on him like he was the happiest man alive. He was humming a tune as he shrugged his coat off of his broad shoulders and hung it on the coatrack. He turned and his expression turned to delight when he saw me. I felt my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Delirious. What are you doing here?"

...Huh? Usually, when we're alone Evan uses my real name. "This is my house too, I can be wherever I want," I tried to reply like normal.

For a millisecond, he looks like he was about to say something until a brief realisation came across his face. "Right, right. I forgot we're housemates," he rubbed the back of his neck, shamefully as he leaned against the stair wall.

I guessed it's true that they were nothing like newlyweds that had just move in and instead two guys sharing to pay rent. (Actually, it had been a while since we spent time together in the same room because we had been busy. During the first month of moving in, we're so excited that we didn't have the time to sleep much but to play.)

To forgot we live together, Evan must have been "tired?"

"Kind of. I think I'm heading to bed early tonight and I already ate." He left and went upstairs. I didn't say it was his turn to make dinner.

 

Evan worked during the daytime and I had night shifts. The only time we saw each other was during breakfast (if I didn't sleep through) and dinner. The only day of the week that we were both off was Saturday.

We usually planned ahead on what to do on that day, either something a bit different or the same as always: hanging out with our friends, playing games or movie marathons. But for a couple of months, Evan had been busy a lot with his work, something about an upcoming important event. I was upset but seeing how hard he's working and how tired he was when he returned home, I decided to keep it to myself (despite how much I missed him).

After the event ended four weeks ago, our Saturday returned back to normal. Our first Saturday revival was spent with a full day of 'us time'. The second time was when we went to the game shop with the guys. The third Saturday we had a movie night. Evan wasn't focusing the whole time but I thought he was tired after returning from the gym.

This week, we couldn't have our usual Saturday. Evan told me beforehand that he promised to meet someone on that day. I was mad but I tried to be an adult and said I was fine with it and later complained to Luke.

On Saturday, I went to town to buy the newest release of my favourite comic book. When I was walking down the street, I saw Evan talking with the same girl from a week ago in a shop. He looked awestruck. He had the same dreamy look as when he returned home that night and nodded at whatever she said. I then gaze down to his hands and found they're interlocked with hers. I turned around and left.

He wasn't wearing his wedding band.

 

I was mad. I was so angry and I couldn't control myself, filled with built-up frustration and betrayal (he didn't lie but it hurt so much). It's obvious a fight would start; Evan was never the type to take it in.

I couldn't take it, the fact that he would defend her, defend himself and not heed me. I ran away.

I can hear him shouting my name as I ran out of the door. I want to go back, hug him, ~~kiss him~~ , apologise to him, back before all this happen (back before she came) but I wouldn't (I was scared).

 

 

I didn't stop running until I was at the harbour, not because it's a dead end but because she was there, the one who ruined us (me). Her back to me and facing the sea. Her brown wavy hair blowing in the sea air and her eyes closed, please with the feeling of gentle breeze off the water. Her beautiful small hands (that had easily intertwined with Evan's smoothly like its where they belonged) on the railing, dividing herself with her unfortunate end. ~~It would be so easy to push her and end this petty jealousy.~~

I didn't notice the hand on my wrist until it pulled and spun me around to face with its owner.

 

"Jonathan!"

My mind couldn't keep up. I couldn't believe he was here but his hand, it's gross and sweaty and real.

"I'm sorry!" My ears perked up. "I'm sorry that I cancelled our Saturday hangout. I'm sorry it's for a girl I just met. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out as much as we used to. I'm sorry for-" Evan motioned with his unoccupied hand the space between us, "this."

I felt his grip tighten around my wrist and he swore to me: "I won't do it again."

I know he's losing confidence from his shaking voice and swore to me again: "I'll make up for it."

"I will do anything you want," and again.

 

 

 

We turned our back to the harbour as we walk back to our house. His grip still on my wrist and it burns but I didn't say anything. I turned my head to stare at the woman again and she was still there but her posture a bit different, faking awareness. Evan was still facing the front. I wasn't sure if he noticed her or not but I didn't want to exhaust myself anymore; he's here with me right now. That's all I need.

 

I know this won't last long. There were words unspoken, but I'm tired.

 

It took three weeks but we got close again like we used to. Well, almost.

Evan still meets her (never on Saturday though). I didn't like it but I didn't want us to start fighting again because of my petty jealousy. Evan is his own man. Evan is straight. Evan doesn't like me as I do towards him. I kept everything in (about how much I felt threatened, how much I want him to use all those times with her with me instead and how much I want to push him down and claim him mine).

It took another three weeks for Evan to come to me about divorce. Of course, I agreed.

It was a foolish idea from the start anyway (but at the same time the greatest). I remembered how relieved Evan was as he hugged me (I wasn't). Evan reassured we'll still have our Saturday time no matter how busy he will be and stated that I was his best friend.

 

 

 

Later, Evan left the house for a dinner date (it wasn't Saturday). I cried.

 

Half a year later, Evan moved out. We saw each other less now. We still spend our Saturday together every week but it doesn't last long like it used to.

The house used to have mixed belongings of Evan's and mine strewed around the house. My hoodie here, his guitar there; now there's only mine. It felt as if there had always been me from the start with only my memories as evidence to prove it wrong.

Every moment in this house reminds me of our time, how happy we were as we have fun using every free second we have together until she came.

I kept thinking about the possibilities: what if she never existed?

I thought: what now?

 

I went to the kitchen. I didn't think about the friends I haven't kept in contact for so long; I didn't think about how my family were doing; I didn't think about how **Evan** would feel after he found out. It's exhausting to think (there's too much noise inside my head). I opened the drawer

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-and grabbed a knife.

 

 

 

 

The End

 

 

***

The 1st sin: marrying someone with the same sex;

The 2nd sin: to have a desire towards someone who is not your partner;

The 3rd sin: breaking your vow: "until death does us apart";

And the final, 4th sin: taking a human's life, be it yours or someone else.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Wednesday, 30 January 2017**
> 
> This is the first story I posted on this website. I'm mostly a tumblr and wattpad user but decided to give ao3 a try. Thank you for giving this story a chance, I appreciate it very much.
> 
> I hope you, the readers enjoyed reading the first story of a series named _Cups And Droplets: Sin_ and please don't forget to vote and/or comment, it will surely help the writers.
> 
> Sin was inspired by a 'what if' scenario where two best friends who have a deep devotion to each other and have a strong hold to the code: "bros before hoes" and have decided to marry each other after graduation out of spite and adoration.
> 
> If there are any questions for the story, please don't hesitate to comment. I'll happily answer all of them.


End file.
